Behind the Mask
by Meraculas
Summary: The threat of one of their own becomes too great for a secret to keep hidden, but when a dark past is revealed will it be taken. [COMPLETE]
1. Shake Down

**A/N:** Believe it yet another story, but I also have just one more chapter and a possible epilogue for another so Ineed a story to take its place... Yah right! I really hope that you will enjoy this story.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything. Well maybe I own a pair of black socks... but that has nothing to do with the story (my parents bought me everything else, so I do have more clother other then the socks). I terms of the story I own nothing but the cheesy plot line, any grammer, spelling, and character personality mistakes. I also own the character Charlie Armstrong aka Shadow.

**BTW:** If you see any reviews for under my name for any of my stories it is NOT me. That would me my brother. He isn't aloud his own account so he reviews using mine (at least he bookmarks his stories and not adds them to MY favourites). I keep trying to get him to review as an anyomous, but he claims that not all stories allow anyomous reviews (I say bullshit to you - if you had your little brother having to use your account you would hate those type of stories too).

**MA:** Pyro (John Allerdyce), Shadow (Charlie Armstrong), Storm (Orora Munroe), Wolverine (Logan ?), Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto), Iceman (Bobby Drake), Magneto (Erik Lansherr)

HERE IT IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY.

ENJOY, AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

Chapter 1:**

Darkness was everywhere. That was all that could be seen as the X-men walked down the dark corridor in this burnt out and abandoned factory.

"Please tell me somebody can see something." Was the whispered voice of Orora Munroe aka Storm.

"Nope." Was the whispered reply from Rogue, and Bobby Drake aka Iceman.

"I can." Logan or the Wolverine answered in a whisper.

"Well what do you see?" Rogue asked again in a whisper, as everyone was afraid of talking out loud.

"A long hallway." Logan answered.

"Every funny." Bobby stated, sarcasm dripping from his whispered voice.

"I thought so too." Said a booming male voice. When the x-men looked up they saw that the voice belonged to Erik Lansherr or Magneto.

"Magneto!" Everybody said in unison, and at a normal voice.

"Yes?" Magneto asked with a smile on his face.

Wolverine gave a low growl of warning. Orora said, "Logan, calm down. We don't want to get him riled up."

Magneto lifted his hand and Wolverine suddenly went really stiff and his arms shot out to either side of him, "Sorry too late." Magneto said.

All of a sudden the crackle of electricity was heard and the lights turned on.

"What?" said a slightly surprised Magneto.

"Actually I think the correct question is how." Said a male voice from what was left of the shadows.

"Pyro, I told you to stay and watch the front." Magneto snarled at the shadows.

"John!" Bobby said shocked that his old friend really ad joined Magneto.

Deciding to ignore Bobby, John Allerdyce or Pyro spoke, "I don't listen to you Magneto. I don't listen to that stupid Xavier creep either. So don't tell me what to do!"

All of a sudden fire began to lick the air, with Pyro's power being that he could manipulate flame everyone was shocked to see no source of the firry tongues. The flame illuminated Pyro's face, when everyone saw the anger and hate as well as rage in it they wished the fire hadn't shown them what it looked like.

Everyone could see the lighter in his hand but it was not open. Magneto thinking that Pyro some how was able to access the flame in side used his magnetic mutation to pull the lighter to him. All that did was make Pyro more pissed off.

The tongues of flame in the air around him suddenly changed to look more like small whips, they even sounded like whips from the crackling sound the fire made.

"Let's get this over with John." Said a new female voice that nobody recognized.

A hand began to glow with light from within the shadows it was slowly raised and a face was seen. The female looked to be about 16 years old. She had short Goth black hair and baby-ice-blue eyes that were rimmed in charcoal black. On her full lips was a smirk that could rival even John himself.

"I have to agree with you Charlie." Was the response to the statement made by the girl that was now known to be named Charlie.

Pyro lifted his hand and the whips of flame grew and began a solid wall of fire separating Pyro and Charlie from Magneto.

"John, what are you doing?" Yelled the voice of Bobby from the other side of the wall of flame.

Bobby's question never got a real reply as the wall suddenly turned into a tidal wave made of fire that came crashing down on Magneto.

The burnt body of Magneto was then cornered with fire that Pyro gathered from the burning wood in the hallway. The fire seemed to turn into a waist height fence cutting Magneto off from movement.

Charlie brought her hand up and the Pyro's lighter suddenly went flying into her out stretched palm. She quickly pocketed it and turned to the x-men. She spoke, "I would leave if I was smart, but from what I have been told about you guys you aren't, which is why you are still here."

She lifted both her hand and concentrated hard on the four x-men gathered. They suddenly noticed that their bodies seemed to have turned to light. The next thing they knew they were standing out side of the old abandoned factory left wondering how Charlie was able to do that.

* * *

Back inside the factory the wall of flame that had cornered Magneto suddenly exploded onto him, and he let out a cry of pain. 

"What are you doing?" Asked the panting and injured Magneto.

"Giving you what you disserve for ever thinking that I would actually have wanted to join you and your pathetic band of mutants." Was the simple reply that was given of John's behalf.

Just then a stream of electric energy came flying from John's left where Charlie was standing. The electricity was seen coming from her very hands. John seemed to have expected the arrival of the electric shock, but it was clearly obvious that Magneto was not.

He let out another cry of pain, that made John just laugh a very amused laugh, "Have you had enough yet?" He asked.

"No." Came the simple and to the point reply from Magneto.

"Shadow I'll take care of his from here." Pyro said to the girl at his side.

Charlie dropped her hands letting the electricity stop pulsing from them and watched as a large wave of pure fire fueled by hatred came down upon the entire hallway.

The factory suddenly all caught flame and an explosion was heard in the distance. A metal beam from the ceiling came falling down and hit Magneto in the head. Magneto being too weak and unaware of the metal beams descent was unable to use his magnetic powers to send it flying.

The shelves of factory appliances behind the pair of two teen mutants began to fall forward as the explosion was from the room right behind the two. Charlie Armstrong, or as the mutant community knew her, Shadow, looked behind her just in time to pull John out of the way and into the wall to her left.

"We have to get out of her!" She yelled above the sound of another explosion.

"Are you strong enough to get us out?" John asked cautiously.

"Of course I am!" Charlie said.

With that bother of their bodies began to glow and then they disappeared.

* * *

Back outside of the factory explosions could be heard. 

"We have to do something!" Rogue yelled, "John and that mutant girl are still in there!"

Strom's eyes turned to a pure white colour showing that she was using her power over the weather, and then it began to pour rain.

Just then a massive explosion happened and the entire factory was blown to smithereens.

When the smoke cleared and the fire put out, the four x-men went to check the debris. They found the unconscious body of Magneto and after a short debate of everybody agreeing to just leave him there they moved on. No sign of either teen mutant was to be found.


	2. Out of the Shadows

**A/N:** The next chapter is here. This one will give you more info on... stuff, but not all the info. Do enjoy as well as review. Also I will be having a part before each chapter called **MA** for Making Appereances, telling you who all is in the chapter (don't know why, so don't ask. My brother wants me to though says there are so many mutants - bet he can't even name 1/4 of them). Any new character I will include real name and code name.

**Declaimer:** I do not own anything. Well maybe I own a pair of black socks... but that has nothing to do with the story (my parents bought me everything else, so I do have more clother other then the socks). I terms of the story I own nothing but the cheesy plot line, any grammer, spelling, and character personality mistakes. I also own the character Charlie Armstrong aka Shadow.

**BTW:** If you see any reviews for under my name for any of my stories it is NOT me. That would me my brother. He isn't aloud his own account so he reviews using mine (at least he bookmarks his stories and not adds them to MY favourites). I keep trying to get him to review as an anyomous, but he claims that not all stories allow anyomous reviews (I say bullshit to you - if you had your little brother having to use your account you would hate those type of stories too).

**MA:** Pyro, Phoenix (Jean Grey), Legion (David Haller/Lucas/Ian), Quick Silver (Pietro Maimoff), Destiny (Irene Addler), Gambit (Remy LeBeau), Beast (Hank McCoy), Prof X (Charles Xavier), Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Rogue, and Shadow.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

It had been about a month now since the little shake down back at the factory. Now John and Charlie were back at their home that they shared with a couple other mutants. The place was a lot like the X-Mansion in the way that it was a home for mutants, as well as the fact that it was a school and a mutant training center. It was known to the mutants who lived there as 'Live your Destiny'.

'Live your Destiny', had five floors and two basement levels. The ground floor had a rec. room, kitchen, dining hall, lounge, conservatory, and many other rooms where people could go and have fun. The second floor had all of the ten classrooms, as well as the main offices of some of the mutants. The third and fourth floor was where the bedrooms and other offices were located. The fifth floor was the one that had the solarium, and mini-museum.

The first basement floor held the infirmary and the garage which held three jets, two submarines, one boat, and seventeen different cars. The second basement level held a room much like the x-men's danger room, but it was called destruction chamber, also on that floor was another room much like that of one of the x-men's this room served the same purpose of cerebro but was much different, to the mutants who lived there this room was known as invenio (which is Latin for find).

Invenio could be used by any mutant, not just a telepath, to locate another mutant. This was done by placing both hands on a key pad, and placing a helmet on your head. Then anyone in the room would be able to see a map of the world which was so much like the one in cerebro. Invenio could also be used to look at files on other mutants.

'Live your Destiny', was run by the mutant known as Destiny. This was the place that anyone could find John Allerdyce or Charlie Armstrong at, but it was hidden by a powerful psychic force. Only mutants in front of it could see the place. No mutant could see it any other way, and no human could see it… ever.

* * *

"John, have you seen my other shoe?" Came the voice of a female from across the hallway. The voice belonged to that of a woman who had been thought dead, but really wasn't. 

"No, Jean, I haven't. Have you checked your closet?" John yelled back to his good friend. When they where with the x-men Jean was the only way that he was guaranteed to not get in trouble, she always had his back. That was because they were both not really x-men they were both sent by Destiny to spy on the x-men.

"Oh, hay I found it! Thanks John." Jean yelled back at him.

"No problem." John responded.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in!" John said to however was knocking on his door.

The door opened and in walked Charlie. She had her short black hair spiked, "Hay I was wondering if you wanted to got to the destruction chamber and get some practice in."

"Yah, sure just give me a minute." John replied, "Anyone else going to be there?"

"Oh, yah, Legion is." Charlie answered, referring to the code name for David Haller.

"Okay. You want to invite Jean." John asked. The two friends had seen the chemistry between each other and were always looking for a way to push the Jean and David together.

"Sure. I'll go ask her right now." Charlie said walking away.

John grabbed his lighter, and pulled on some socks and shoes. He got up from his bed and walked to the door.

* * *

About an hour later David and John had between Jean and Charlie in a battle of the sex's mutant match. The four best friends all walked out of the destruction chamber laughing about some of the things that they had done in attempts to win. 

"Charlie, remember when you decided to throw a beam of light at David, but it ended up hitting me instead." Jean said laughing.

"Yah, but I also remember when you decided to send a telekinetic blast at John, but it ended up being a blast of wind." Charlie said laughing.

"Hay, I can't control my phoenix powers yet." Jean said referring to the new powers she received when she became the phoenix, those powers were power of wind and flame as the phoenix was a bird of fire. After that incident Jean picked the new code name of Phoenix.

"Yah, what ever. That still hurt." John complained.

"Suck it up man." David cried out. With that the four all began to laugh again.

"Hay guys Destiny wants you up in her office ASAP." Said a new male voice that belonged to Pietro Maximoff aka Quick Silver.

"Sure thing Pietro." David said.

* * *

Meanwhile all the way back at the x-mansion the x-men were busy trying to figure everything out. 

"How could John just do that?" Bobby said for the millionth time that hour, try putting up with that an entire month.

"Bobby would yah stop." Rogue vented out at her boyfriend.

"Sure. Just…" Rogue cut him off before Bobby could even finish hat sentence.

"Don't yah even dare." She said.

Xavier finally spoke after having requested to her the tale of what happened at the factory yet again, "What I would really like to know is how John was able to display such power. I could be that his mutation is evolving and he is slowly beginning to be able to create the fire, but still. How?"

"What I would really like to know is who that girl was?" Storm said.

"I remember John calling her Charlie, but that is it." Logan said giving the little information they had on Charlie to Orora.

"I know but, what is her power?" Storm asked again.

"You said that she was some how able get John's lighter from Magneto. Maybe she is telekinetic or she has the same power as Magneto." Answered the newest member to the x-men, Dr Hank McCoy aka Beast.

"It could be. I think I will try to find them using cerebro again." Xavier stated, as he began to roll out of the room.

"Charles, you have tried everyday and have not been able to find them. What are the odds that you will now?" Storm asked.

"Not very high, but anything will do." Xavier answered before leaving the room.

* * *

Back at 'Live your Destiny', John, David, Charlie, and Jean had gathered in Destiny's office. 

"Do you know why you are all here?" Asked the woman behind the desk with shoulder length light brown hair.

"No, but I assume you would tell us anyway." David answered, he was considered to be the bold one as he could become three different people.

"Correct, I would tell you anyway. You are here because I want you to do something very special for me." Destiny answered the statement made by David.

"What would that be?" Jean asked.

"I want you to go and deliver a message to the x-men." Destiny answered. A sharp in take of breath was heard from both Jean and John; the two were like brother and sister always looking out for each other.

"What would that message be?" Charlie asked.

"That we are here to stay, and that Destiny has plans for them and their members." Destiny answered, "While you are there, though, I want you to do something else for me."

"What would that be?" John asked Destiny.

"I want you to get Rogue and bring her here. If she puts up a fight, I want you to do as you must. If anybody for that matter fights, I want you to remember that you can fight, but no killing. Putting them into a state where life support is aloud, though, but no killing, Jean." Destiny said she finished it of with an accusing comment meant for Jean.

"What?" Jean asked innocently.

"Go. I also want Gambit to go with you. I have already told him the mission." Destiny said with an air that ended the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us with him?" John asked, he and Destiny were always really close, ever since they first met when he was 13.

"You were in the destruction chamber practicing." Destiny answered.

"Oh, okay." John stated, "Well leave once we are ready. Goodbye"

"Goodbye, all of you." Destiny said in farewell.

* * *

The four friends went to go find Gambit; they found him in the rec. room, already suited up for the mission. They left him in the garage and went to suit up themselves. 

Jean wore a brown leather pair of pants and a red t-shirt with a gold phoenix on. David had turned into Lucas and wore a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt with a brown vest and spiked wrist bracelets. John wore a pair of black jeans that were torn in places, and a grey t-shirt with a brown sweater over. Charlie wore a pair of dark blue jeans that had whole in the knees and the bottoms frayed and a white t-shirt that was also torn, as well as a blue jean jacket with one torn elbow.

After about half an hour they got in one of three jets and left London, England for the x-mansion.


	3. Message in a Bomb Shell

**A/N:** Here it is the next chapter. In it you will finally learn exactly what Charlie's power is. Also, as I do not read any comics I have no idea if Jean Grey really did get power over fire and wind when she became the phoenix, but in mine she does; she also became an even stronger telepath and telekinetic. In this chapter you will also get to learn one of my many twists (please note: this is my messed up story that is not really even based on most facts - so the twist is most likely not real for some of you people, but if you read my story it is true for it). Also note that I suck at accents so don't really expect to find them (I will indicate if the character has an accent though).

**Declaimer:** Nothing has changed, I still own Charlie Armstrong.

**BTW:** See previous.

**MA:** Pyro, Shadow, Gambit, Legion, Phoenix, Storm, Wolverine, Rogue, Iceman, and Cyclops (Scott Summers).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

Rogue was lounging in her bedroom when she heard the sound of a jet plane landing on the front lawn. She got up from her bed and went to take a look. There was nothing there. 'Odd', she thought to her self.

* * *

Bobby Drake was walking around the main hall when a sudden explosion shattered the large bay windows. He dropped the soda can he was holding and went into a defensive position. 

Over his shoulder he saw Scott, Orora, and Logan run up. Logan roughly pulled him back, and as he was doing so Bobby saw Rogue run down the stairs.

* * *

Rogue ran down the main stair case when she heard an explosion on the main level. When she got there she saw Scott, and Orora, as well as Logan pulling Bobby back. Bobby spotted her as Logan did so and he signaled her to come over. 

As the smoke from the explosion began to clear five shadowy figures were seen walking towards the gathered x-men.

The first to walk out of the smoke was a male with short brown hair; he had a torn pair of lose fitting jeans and a black t-shirt with a long brown trench coat. He also had a pair of black gloves on and a deck of cards in his hand.

The next two to walk out of the smoke was another male with blond hair, he had a pair of black leather pants and a white shirt with a brown vest and spiked wrist bracelets. The other person was a girl, she looked just like Jean. This girl wore a pair of brown leather pants and red t-shirt with a gold bird on.

The last two to walk out of the smoke were John and Charlie. John had a pair of black jeans that were torn in places as well as a grey t-shirt with a brown sweater over top. Charlie had a pair of dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees with the bottoms frayed and a white t-shirt that was also torn she also had a blue jean jacket on with one torn elbow.

"Well, would you look what we have here? A welcome party and all for us. Don't you fell ever so honored, John?" The woman that looked like Jean asked.

"Jean?" Scott said in surprise. The woman even sounded like Jean, but Jean had died.

"Oh does the little boy see something he likes?" The man who entered with Jean asked Scott. The guy had a Scottish accent.

"Who are you people?" Orora suddenly spoke up.

"Look at are manners, we haven't even started the introductions and I fell a battle coming on." The first man who entered said in a thick Cajun accent, "Well, I'll start. My name be Remy LeBeau, but everyone just calls me Gambit."

The man who had the Scottish accent spoke next, "I'm Legion. I can be either a man named Lucas, who you see before you, or I could be a man named David or a boy named Ian."

The girl who resembled Jean spoke, "You all know me. My name is Jean Grey, but you can call me Phoenix."

"John Allerdyce or Pyro, you can choose. You already knew me anyway." John said leaving only Charlie left.

"We had a small chance to meet before, I'm Charlie Armstrong. Everyone usually calls me Shadow, though. That is really odd, seeing as my power is Photokinesis." Charlie said introducing herself fully and giving them her powers.

"Know that you all know use, and we already know you. Let's get to the reason we dropped in. Shall we?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, I think we should." Jean answered, "We come bringing a message from Destiny. She says that we are here to stay, and that Destiny has plans for all of you."

"Who is Destiny?" Bobby asked.

"She is the only person we listen to." Charlie answered, "She is the one who sent us."

"You say 'she' as if Destiny is a person. Who is 'She' then?" Logan asked.

"Irene Addler, also known as Destiny." John answered, "And she's my mother."

"We were also sent to pick something, or should I say someone up. Legion, you want to do the honors?" Gambit asked everyone was scared that it might be them.

"No, you're better at the stealing part, you are the thieve, remember?" Legion stated.

"Alright, with that said lets get to it. Jean would you clear a path I'm too lazy to do it my self." Gambit said.

Everyone but Rogue went flying in all directions. Gambit started walking over to her and she let out a small girly scream.

"You leave her alone!" Bobby yelled from his position slumped against a wall. When Gambit just kept walking he threw a blast of ice at him.

Charlie having seen that sent a stream of fire at Bobby's ice blast.

Gambit had by now gotten all the way over to Rogue. Rogue had pulled her gloves off and put them in her pockets ready to fend him off on her own. The x-men were all on their feet by now as well.

"How?" Scott asked shaken up quite a bit.

"How what? How did I do that? Or how did Jean survive?" Charlie asked him.

"Both of them." Scott answered Charlie.

"I'll start. There are many sub powers to Photokinesis; Super strings, speed of light, electricity, electromagnetic waves, infrared waves, ultraviolet waves, gamma rays, lasers, novas, light horizon, energy balls, laser balls, quanta (quantum), photon, red giant, white hole, clairvoyance, weapons of light/energy, fire, heat, energy, stealing or raising light, solar flare, solar flash, light illusion/mirage, distortion of vision, quark. Photokinesis is the telekinetic ability to create, control, and manipulate light and energy. So it may seem like a small power but it is actually really powerful." Charlie answered.

"As for how I survived. My body was taken over by the Phoenix Force. As the phoenix is an immortal bird of wind and fire I was able to survive as well as gain some new powers." Jean also answered.

"Very complex." Logan stated.

* * *

Mean while Bobby and Rogue had put themselves up against Gambit. 

Bobby sent another stream of ice at Gambit, but he easily dodged it. He then charged one of his cards that he earlier had placed in his coat, and threw it over at Bobby and Rogue.

A large explosion occurred that had knocked Bobby and Rogue both over. Gambit quickly went through the smoke and picked Rogue up. He threw her over his shoulder and walked away.

"Come on you guys I got the girl." Remy yelled over to his team mates.

"Right behind you Remy." John responded.

They all walked out of the x-mansion in single file first Remy, then Legion, John, Charlie, and Jean brought up the rear. Before she stepped over what was left of the bay window she sent a blast of wind, which she meant to be fire, over at the remaining x-men then left.

They all quickly boarded the jet, which Charlie had hidden with her sub power of light illusion/mirage. Legion had turned back to Lucas and using his telekinetic power held Rogue in his seat. Legions other powers were that he could change into either Lucan or Ian, as well as telepathy, force fields, and pyrokinesis.


	4. Agreements, Accusations, Conversations

**A/N:** Next chapter here it is. I hope that you will like it, I had a little trouble writing it I wanted to put curtain things in, but not some other things. Once I got the things I wanted in it lead to some things I didn't want in… and I'm rambling. I really hope that you will like this chapter. I had hoped to also get some character bashing in for my brother who loves that stuff (and I find in kind of fun to write), but alas none… sorry.

**Declaimer:** See the previous one.

**BTW:** Nothing new, see the last one.

**MA:** Rogue, Gambit, Destiny, Phoenix, Legion, Xavier, Beast, Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Iceman, Colossus (Piotr Rasputain), Pyro, Shadow, Havock (Alex Masters), Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Boom Boom (Tabitha Smith), and Quick Silver.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Rogue watched as Gambit threw her over his shoulder again when they landed out side of a large mansion like building.

"Hay, no struggling and no body gets hurt." He said to her.

She noticed that they walked through a hallway and up a large stair case onto the second level. They then brought her into a room.

"Put her down Remy." Said a female voice from behind a desk. Rogue noticed that the woman was wearing a pair of sun glasses in a room with not much light.

Remy put Rogue down in a chair in front of the desk, and she felt Legion using his telekinesis to prevent her from moving.

"David that is really not necessary." Said the woman. Rogue instantly felt the telekinetic hold vanish.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked the woman with shoulder length light brown hair who wore the sun glassed.

"My name is Irene Addler, the mutant community knows me as Destiny. Can I get you a drink?" Irene asked her as if they were having a friendly conversation.

"No." Rogue answered, "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing." Destiny answered her as if her having been captured was something that happened every day.

"Then why did you have me kidnapped?" Rogue all but yelled at the woman across the desk.

"Did they not give you a choice? I told to give you a choice." Destiny answered.

"She would not have come if we had." Jean stated.

"Well, I have to believe you there Jean, she wouldn't have." Destiny said, "You are going to be a very useful addition to our team miss D'Ancanto. Very useful indeed."

"What makes you think I would want to join what ever this team you speak of?" Rogue yelled at Destiny.

"Don't talk to her like that, chere" Remy said in a warning voice.

"It's all right." Destiny said in a calm voice, "You will end up joining because you will see your full potential with use Olympians. Does that not comfort you?"

"Olympians?" Rogue asked, "My full potential? What do you mean, and how do you know that I would join you?"

"The Olympians is a team of mutants much like your old friends the x-men. As for your full potential, wouldn't you like to be able to actually touch somebody?" Destiny asked Rogue knowing that was something she really wanted.

"I would. I would really like to, but if you are bribing me it won't work. The x-men will find me and they will save me." Rogue said.

"The x-men wouldn't be able to find you a psychic barrier is hiding us." Destiny said, "Also this is not a bribe, this is an offer to give you what you want."

"Yah well it is a hell of a good offer but I don't accept." Rogue said.

"We'll see. Remy would you take her to one of the spare rooms." Destiny stated ending the conversation.

"Do you want me to lock her in?" Remy asked.

"No. Actually take on a tour then bring her to her room. Jean will send you the room number." Destiny said.

"Yes." Remy said before walking over to Rogue and pulling her up by the elbow.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the x-mansion the x-men were ranting about all the new findings that they had gotten. 

"Jean is alive. How is it that she survived at then went to them and not us?" Scott said for about the millionth time in a span of five minutes.

"I don't know Scott, but we will find out." Xavier answered, only that did nothing to stop Scott. He kept repeating, but in a whisper, "Jean is alive."

"What about the other mutants you mentioned, Orora?" Beast asked her.

"One said his name was Remy LeBeau but his code name was Gambit, and the other said his code name was Legion, but that he could be either Lucas, Ian, or David." Orora answered Hank.

"You said that the girl who was with John at the factory was there, did you get anything on her?" Xavier asked them.

"Her name is Charlie Armstrong, but her code name is Shadow. Her mutation is Photokinesis; she said all the sub powers it came with." Logan answered, "Please don't expect me to name them all."

"No, I can find out on my own. Thank you Logan." Xavier said.

"Why did they want Rogue?" Bobby finally asked, speaking for the first time since they had taken Rogue.

"Well, I really don't know. We will find her though, that I guarantee." Xavier answered.

"What I would really think we should all be concerned about would be this Destiny woman." Colossus said he had been in the room the entire time.

"You're right. What do we know about her?" Xavier asked, agreeing with Piotr.

"Her real name is Irene Addler, and apparently she is John's mother." Logan answered.

"We have no idea what her power is." Scott also said.

"Wait!" Orora cried out, "Bobby you said that Gambit used his power to kinetically charge a playing card, right?"

"Yah, so?" Bobby answered not sure where this was leading.

"We know one more of their powers; also Legion used telekinesis while we were fighting." Orora said all excited.

"Jean also sent a blast of wind at everyone before she left, remember." Piotr supplied.

"How do you know?" Scott asked him.

"I showed up just as they were leaving." Piotr answered Scott's question.

"Alright, Jean must have gained new powers when she died, and we also know at least one, or all, of everyone's powers that showed up." Xavier said in conclusion.

* * *

Over at 'Live Your Destiny' John and Charlie were walking around trying to find something to do. 

"Remember that time, when you tried to break out of the holding room?" Charlie suddenly asked bringing an unwanted memory back to John in the process.

"Yah, what about it?" John asked her, distain clear in his voice from the memory of the event.

"All you probably had to do was bang the door knob to loosen it and we could have gotten out." Charlie said.

John started laughing knowing that she was right, Charlie soon joined in.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Alex who had been walking around with his girlfriend, and Pietro's twin sister, Wanda.

"Nothing, just an old memory." John answered him.

"I thought all your old memories were bad ones." Wanda stated.

"Yah, but I think back on this one and it is really funny." John answered her statement.

"Okay, well then we'll leave you two alone." Alex said walking off.

"Bye!" Charlie yelled after the two lovebirds.

"I don't think I ever got the chance to thank you for having pulled me out of the way back in that factory." John suddenly stated.

"No I don't think you ever did." Charlie said agreeing with him.

"Well thanks." John said thanking her.

"Hay no problem. You are my good and long time friend." Charlie said teasing him.

"True, but that has never stopped you from punching me." John said smiling as he reached over and gently punched Charlie in the upper arm.

"Hay, that was not nice." Charlie said, almost about to retaliate when somebody walked over and started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Tabitha?" John asked the person.

"You two. Always at each others throats one minute, then laughing the next." Tabitha answered.

"That is not true." Charlie whined.

"It is true." John said contradicting what Charlie just said.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"I'll be seeing yuh!" Tabitha said leaving the two friends to bicker like the old married couple everyone knew they would become.

"Bye!" Both Charlie and John said at the same time.

"Is too."

"'Is too' what?" Pietro asked as he came up from around the corner.

"Nothing!" The two friends yelled at him.

"Okay, have either of you seen Tabby around?" Pietro asked referring to the nickname he gave his girlfriend.

"Yah, she just left." Charlie said answering him.

"Alright, well see yuh." Pietro said before running off to catch up with her.

The two kept walking heading for the grand stair case to go up to the fifth floor.

When they got there they saw that Remy was still showing Rogue around.

"Please tell me you aren't showing the poor girl every room in the building. That could take days." Charlie said walking up behind the two.

"No, I just showed the chere were my room was, as well as hers." Remy answered.

"He also showed me every bathroom as well as the library, and the entire first and second floor." Rogue stated.

"You seem as if you're enjoying yourself." John stated.

"I must be under a spell because I am. This place is amazing!" Rogue said enthusiastically.

"Must be my charm that has the chere under a spell." Remy stated.

"I have to ask, did he really show you where his room is?" Charlie asked.

"Yah, he even showed me where yours, John's, and Jean's rooms are." Rogue answered.

"Remy why in hell did you do that?" John asked his friend.

"She already knows you and Jean, and you can tell Charlie anything, that plus her room is right beside hers." Remy answered.

"Oh cool!" Charlie stated with a non-Charlie girly squeal.

"Okay never, I repeat never, do that again Charlie; it really does not do your image any good." John stated.

"Hay! Maybe I'll let my hair go back to platinum blond, start wearing makeup other then black eye liner, and start wearing more girly clothes." Charlie said with her arms folded in front of her and a quick nod of her head.

"That would kill you." John stated.

"You're right it would. But I do wear blood and ruby red lipstick as well as black lipstick." Charlie stated.

"True." John agreed.

"Very true." Remy stated also agreeing.

"You ganged up on me, no ganging up on me!" Charlie cried out with a whine. Rogue was laughing really hard by this point, at seeing the three friend's antics.

"What's so funny?" David asked walking into the room.

"Nothing, just them. Who are you?" Rogue asked him.

"David Haller, we met just you saw Lucas, I'm Legion." He answered.

"Oh, cool. What are your powers?" Rogue asked him.

"I can create force fields, as well as telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy, and as you know change into Lucas, Ian, or myself." David answered.

"What about you?" Rogue asked turning to Remy.

"I can kinetically charge anything, I also have slight empathy." Remy answered.

"Cool. I'm hungry anyone else?" Rogue asked as if this was her home as well.

"Now that you mention it I am. Let's go." Remy said walking out with her to the kitchens. David left the room with them.

"I say a week 'till they go out." John said.

"Agreed." Charlie responded his bet.

The two high fived then walked out of the room to go see what was on TV.


	5. Fight, Flight, and Capture

**A/N:** Here it is. Next chapter. I really hope that you like it. It toke me a long time to get it written. I had trouble, but now it is done. I really hope that you like it and please review.

**Declaimer:** Nothing new.

**BTW:** See the previous one.

**MA:** Pyro, Shadow, Destiny, Rogue, Gambit, Havock, Scarlet Witch, Boom Boom, Quick Silver, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Prof X, Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde), Jubilee (Jubilation Lee), Iceman, Colossus, Archangel (Warren Kenneth Worthington III), Mirage (Danielle Moonstar).

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

A month had past, and Rogue had become an Olympian. With the help of Jean and David she had also learned to control her powers, and was very slowly learning to project someone's powers into another person (like a wire between a TV and a wall, where she was the wire).

Much to the surprise of both John and Charlie it toke less then the suspected week before Rogue and Remy went out. Jean and David had also, finally, gone out on a date.

Today Destiny had called all of her Olympians to her office.

"I need you to go and deliver a little message for me. Will you all do this?" She asked them all.

"Of course," Jean answered, "Just why do you want all of use to go?"

"The x-men might put up an attack. If they do, just remember. No killing, but life support is allowed." Destiny answered.

"What is the message?" Rogue asked slightly eager to show the x-men that she was better off with out them and also slightly scared to see everyone again.

"That destiny has a surprise in for them. A really kick in the, and excuse my language, but a real kick in the ass. Especially for Xavier." Destiny replied with an evil grin on her face.

Alex spoke up asking, "Is that all?"

"No. I would also like for, if it is possible of course, for you to pick up Archangel. Can you do this?" Destiny asked the Olympians.

"Yes, of course. Just tell us where to find this Archangel." Wanda stated.

"You will find him with the x-men. Go now. Charlie stay behind for just a moment." Destiny said dismissing everyone but Charlie.

"Yes of course." Charlie said remaining seated as everyone got up and left.

* * *

Bobby was sitting in the lounge with Piotr and Warren when an explosion occurred blasting away the entire left wall, which just happened to have no room on the other side. 

Making another dramatic entrance was none other then Destiny's Olympians, all 10 of them (11 really but Destiny stayed behind).

Bobby noticed Rogue was with them as well as 4 others. There were two females and two males. The blond female had torn blue jeans and a torn pink t-shirt, the other female with black hair had black leather pants and a red tank shirt. The platinum blond male had faded blue jeans and a grey t-shirt on; the other male with sandy bland hair a tan had black pants on and a bright blue t-shirt.

Rogue wore brown leather pants and a black t-shirt with a weather beaten brown leather jacket over top. The thing that Bobby really noticed was that she didn't have her gloves on.

Scott, Logan, Orora, Hank, and Kurt all came running in at the sound of the massive explosion.

"Wow! You guys never told us about a welcome committee." The blond, or as the Olympians knew her, Tabitha stated.

"Must have slipped the mind, Tabitha." David replied, he decided to remain David for this fight.

"Can we get this over with?" The platinum blond boy, Pietro, called out.

"Sure. Which one of you geeks is Archangel?" The black haired female, Wanda, asked.

"Does it really matter?" Kitty Pryde asked them. She and Jubilee had come into the room just in time to hear the question.

"Actually yes it does. So which one of you is…" Remy was saying when suddenly a blast of ice hit him square in the gut.

Rogue made a move to get to him but John held her back, his eyes never leaving the gaze he had locked onto, Logan. It was obvious that Logan was clearly pissed at John, but not even he knew why, something in Logan's gut told him to be pissed at the kid.

Rogue's move towards Remy did not go unnoticed to the person behind the blast of ice. Bobby was steaming at the fact that not only had Remy LeBeau kidnapped his girlfriend but also that Rogue cared enough to want to rush to his side. Okay well Bobby being Iceman, he wasn't really steaming it was more like a mist was forming around him.

In a split second chaos rang clear. The Olympians and the x-men began to go at each other's necks. When the battle started Logan went straight for John. His claws popped out and he ran.

John still holding back Rogue saw Logan run at him. He quickly pushed Rogue to the side and into Alex who easily caught her, and pulled out his lighter.

* * *

Shadow somehow found herself facing of against Storm in the fight. Storm threw a small tornado at Charlie and Charlie quickly dogged it. Charlie then sent an energy ball over at Storm who also dogged it.

* * *

Scott somehow ended up with the blond guy with the tan as well as Jean opposite him in the chaos. 

Jean telekinetically sent Scott flying into the blond boy who threw a solid punched to Scott's jaw. The punch made Scott take a few steps back so that he was closer to Jean.

"How do you enjoy your Scott Summers, Alex?" Jean asked the blond.

"Medium rare." Alex answered Jean was a smug smirk gracing his features.

When Jean spoke Scott had spun around to face the love of his life. When a circle of fire erupted around Scott's feet he let out a surprised gasp.

"Jean, what happened? They must have brainwashed you. Stop, the professor will help you." Scott pleaded with the firry red head in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong with her, bro. The one with problems is you." Alex said from behind Scott.

* * *

Through out the entire fighting Rogue had managed to get herself to the side of the sexy Cajun lying on his back on the floor. 

"Come on Remy, wake up." Rogue pleaded over and over to the Cajun.

"Would you have ever done that if I were the one unconscious on the floor?" Bobby asked her.

Rogue never heard Bobby come up, but she had expected that she would have to face him; she had just hoped that Remy would be standing by her side when she did.

"I don't know anymore Bobby." Rogue answered, lying. She wouldn't, not anymore that is.

"They did something to you. Can't you see that Rogue?" Bobby stated.

"The only thing they did to me was let me be free." Rogue answered him truthfully. Remy started to stir, "Remy come on, please wake up."

Bobby sent a blast of ice at Rogue hoping that it would knock some sense into her, when really all it did was piss the girl off. Rogue, who had also learned to call on a power that she had previously absorbed, used David's power of pyrokinesis. The fire and ice met head on and it became a battle of strength.

* * *

John ducked just in time to miss having his head chopped off by Logan's claws. While down, John kicked out at Logan's feet. The kick sent the older man to the floor. Quickly standing up John kicked Logan in the side and bent down to punch him in the face. 

Logan kicked John in the gut and got back up on his feet. He then toke a swipe at John with his claws. John jumped out of the way, but not fast enough to get cut on his left arm.

* * *

Pietro and Wanda placed themselves opposite Kitty and Jubilee. Jubilee sent a pyrotechnic blast at Pietro who quickly ran out of the way. Wanda sent a piece of furniture in Kitty's direction, she herself phased through the couch.

* * *

Tabitha stood across from Piotr who had changed to his metal form. 

"So is this the way we're gonna be?" Tabitha asked.

"What do you mean?" Piotr asked her in his thick Russian accent.

"Are you going to hide from me while we fight?" Tabitha stated as if it was the clearest thing in the world.

* * *

Xavier had sent a telepathic message to all the x-men to stop fighting, that he wanted to know why they were all there. 

Jean noticed that the x-men were slowly beginning to stop fighting so she herself sent a telepathic message to tell the Olympians to also stop fighting.

* * *

Shadow watched as everyone stopped fighting. She had knocked Storm unconscious. 

Logan spoke standing across from John, "What you want?"

"We already told you, we want Archangel." Jean answered him.

"What do you want with me?" Warren asked the Olympians.

"Nothing, just you." David answered from where he stood across from Warren and Beast.

"I fell stupid for asking, but why?" Warren asked.

"I don't know asked Destiny when you get there." Wanda said annoyed.

"It is really nice there." Rogue threw in.

"Good one chere." Remy said leaning against Rogue as he was seemingly weak still from the gift from Bobby. Bobby gave Remy the most hate filled look possible.

"I don't care!" Warren cried out.

"You know, you really should as you will be moving in." David stated. Warren then felt himself being pulled over towards Pietro. When Warren reached him Pietro hit him over the head, picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder.

Scott made a move to send a blast at Pietro but Alex punched him before he could.

Shadow didn't know it but she suddenly felt a hand come up from behind and cover her mouth.

"If you take Warren, we take this girl." Storm called out from behind Charlie.

"Let her go!" John yelled at Storm, small tongues of flame seemed to begin to form around him as he said that.

"John, don't!" Jean yelled out to her good friend who was like a little brother.

"Still protecting him from getting in trouble I see." Scott said to Jean.

Jean then made a move that looked like she was going to kill Scott.

"Jean, baby, don't. Remember no killing." David said from across just Beast now.

"Let her go!" John seethed at Storm, the tongues got slightly larger.

"Only if you let Warren go." Storm said, hoping her plan worked.

"No, we won't." Wanda said from her position across from Kitty and an unconscious Jubilee.

"Then no girl." Logan replied. Before he knew what hit him Logan was down on his back his front slightly on fire.

"John!" Charlie managed to say having bitten Storm's hand to get it off of her mouth, "Don't you promised you wouldn't. Destiny told this would happen. Just go!"

"No. We'll give you bird boy." John said.

"No, John don't, Destiny needs him." Charlie cried out.

Storm had enough and hit Charlie over the head knocking her out.

"No!" John yelled seeing her body go limp in Storm's arms.

"John come on, we have to go." Jean said to him.

John just glanced over at her and started to walk away defeated. Before he left the x-mansion he looked over his shoulder and sent everyone in the room a look that if looks could truly kill, everyone would have dropped dead that very second. Then he looked at Charlie and a sad caring looked paced his features. Then he was gone.

* * *

"What do we do with her?" Logan asked as Xavier came rolling into the room. 

"We kill her." Scott answered.

"We tie her to a chair and when she wakes up we interrogate her." Kitty said.

"I would go with Kitty's suggestion over yours Scott. Though Kitty's is much too like a movie interrogation." Xavier stated.

"Well we don't need to have a lamp hanging over her head." Kitty said, "But it would be cooler if we did."

"Just put her in a room and have somebody watch her. I would like to try and read her mind." Xavier stated before rolling away.

* * *

Warren was being given the grand tour of the place by Danielle Moonstar, or Mirage. 

When they had gotten back John had stayed really quiet and went straight to his room. Once in the safety of the room John did something he never thought he would do. John Allerdyce brook down and he cried.


	6. Revelations

**A/N:** Here it is the chapter where so much is explained. I really hope that you will like it; it was really hard to write. I didn't want to put some much info into this chapter but I had to in order to make it better, but know that I think about it, I could probably cut something's out. Oh well I will work with it. Please review the story!

**Declaimer:** Nothing put the cheesy plot, and Charlie Armstrong aka Shadow. I also do not own the two songs that are at the end of the chapter. The first one is by Avril Lavigne it is her 'Nobody's Home', the second one is O'Town's 'I Showed Her'.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**PS:** This chapter is all fluff. It is about learning the terrible past of John, and Charlie, and John's troubling feelings towards Charlie. Please Review!

**MA:** Shadow, Prof X, Iceman, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Pyro, Destiny, Cyclops, Colossus, Beast, Phoenix, Rogue, Gambit, Legion

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Xavier had tried and failed to read the mind of Charlie Armstrong. She seemed to have a mental block as he could tell. So now everyone sat in the room that held Charlie, she had woken up about an hour ago and not said a word. It gave everyone who wanted to be there enough time to get there. When Kitty came in she also brought a tape recorder, claiming that it might be a smart idea.

"What do you want with me?" Charlie finally asked them.

"Only answers." Xavier responded.

"Ask me a question, I'll tell you no lies, Bring me a Southern, I'll give you some fries." Charlie stated.

"What?" Bobby asked completely confused.

"Ask away." Charlie responded.

"Why did Destiny want Rogue and Warren?" Xavier asked in a cool voice.

"I don't know. It all goes through head not mine, she is the one who sees the future." Charlie answered.

Charlie lifted her head to look at the ceiling and Bobby noticed a scare by her left eye. The scare looked like a thick outline of a tear drop. Bobby remembered seeing that John had one between him thumb and index finger.

"Where did you get that scare?" Bobby asked pointing to the location that held the scare.

"It's none of your business." Charlie responded.

"Answer the kid's question!" Logan growled.

"From a memory I don't wish to think of." Charlie stated.

"John has the exact same scare on his left hand. Where did you get it?" Bobby asked again.

"We both ran into some crazy loon when we were younger who branded us with this scare. Happy?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think you are telling the entire truth, but that will do." Xavier stated, "Tell us more about Destiny."

"Destiny, or Irene Addler, is blind. Her mutation allows her to see into the future and she can see the area around her in her minds eye. Irene is John's biological mother." Charlie was saying when Logan cut her off.

"Who is the kid's biological father?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you really love to know?" Charlie stated with a smirk on her face.

"Answer his question." Orora said.

"His father's name was James Howlett. He doesn't know his real name, and he doesn't even know that he has a kid. He was experimented on, and is also a mutant. Is that good enough an answer?" Charlie asked Logan.

"That sounds a lot like Logan." Piotr stated from the far corner.

"It would because it is." Charlie stated in a response to Piotr.

"What?" Logan, or James, roared.

"It was a one night stand, what can I say. It is your sex life, not mine." Charlie muttered the last part under her breath.

"I heard that." Logan growled as his claws popped out.

* * *

"John, you do know why I called you to my office, right?" Irene said from behind her desk. 

"No, not really. Why?" John asked as he toke the set across from his mother.

"Charlie. Do you want to talk?" Irene stated.

"No, not really." John said, "She said that you had told her that this would happen. Is it true?"

"Sort of. I had told her that something that would endanger somebody from the team would occur, that is all. It is alright." Irene said as she saw a tear fall across the cheek of her son.

"I just stood there and watched it all happen. I did nothing. She is my only real friend; she is the only one who understands what happened to me, what if they hurt her?" John said in slight hysterics.

"You did no such thing. She knew what was to happen and she did what she was supposed to do." Irene said, she stood up and walked around the desk to her son, "It is all right. She will come back to us. Don't you worry my son."

* * *

"What about Jean, why did she always protect John? Why did she go to this Destiny before us?" Scott asked the now slightly bloody Charlie. 

"Jean and John were spying on you and Magneto for Destiny. Jean knew Irene before she ever met Xavier." Charlie responded.

"Who long?" Xavier asked.

"She first met Irene before she even got her powers. Irene was working as a fortune teller at a carnival and Jean went to get her fortune told. Irene said that she would soon get special gifts, about five months last Jean got her powers." Charlie answered.

"Is that the only time they had met before?" Xavier asked.

"No, after Jean got her powers she sought Irene out. In the end it was Irene who found Jean not Jean finding Irene." Charlie explained, "Irene told Jean what to do, to find Xavier. Everything. Irene even told Jean exactly what was going to happen at Alkali Lake. That she was to go out of the ship and drown so that the Phoenix Force could fully gain access to her body."

"What is the Phoenix Force?" Hank asked.

"I'm not all that sure. Ask Jean or Irene." Charlie responded.

"When did Jean get infected with this Phoenix Force?" Scott asked distain in his voice.

"The Phoenix Force is not a virus. It is an entity from space." Charlie yelled at Scott, "The Force merged with Jean when you were fighting Magneto on Liberty Island. The Force showed itself when Jean stopped one of the two rockets, when she was fighting you at Stryker's base, and when the dame broke."

"You mean that Jean was not really Jean for a couple of months?" Orora said completely surprised.

"That was Jean; just the Phoenix Force had merged with Jean at the time." Charlie said again.

* * *

"Jean, please, I can't do this on my own." John said to his good friend. 

"John, we can't just go and barge into the x-mansion to rescue Charlie." Jean stated.

"We did it before. Besides I bet it can't be that hard." John said on the verge of hysteria.

"John can I ask you a question?" Jean asked.

"Go ahead." John said.

"Do you like Charlie? In the way as more then a friend." Jean asked her friend.

"Are you crazy?" John asked.

"No I'm not." Jean responded.

"There, you go my answer, no." John replied.

"John…" Jean started to say.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You can either come with me or not, but I am going to get he back." John stated then walked away.

* * *

"Why was it that I could not read your mind?" Xavier asked Charlie. 

"I have a mental block." Charlie simple stated with a smirk. When she smirked the bruise that was forming started to throb again.

"You said your powers were that of Photokinesis not of the telepathic type." Xavier said.

"Yes so?" Charlie asked causing blinding pain to course through her skull.

"How did you block me?" Xavier asked her.

"Everyone at 'Live your Destiny' learns how to create a mental block. John has always had one. He just didn't allow it to protect his entire mind that might bring up suspicion. He only kept the bad memories that he didn't want you to know about behind lock and key." Charlie stated.

"What would John want to hide?" Bobby asked.

"One hell of a lot. His entire past from age 12 to 14." Charlie stated.

"Why, what happened to him?" Logan asked the girl.

"You really should ask him that not me. It's his past not mine. He has never liked what happened then. Barely talks about it to anybody, the only reason I know is because I was with him." Charlie replied.

"Does it have to do with the scares that the both of you have?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe." Charlie responded when she saw Logan's face she continued, "Yes, it was the crazy scientists that gave us them, us and three other people. Project Pentagram. Larry for earth, Ariel for water, Carry for air, John for fire, and myself for power. Only John and I are still alive."

"What happened to the others?" Hank asked.

"What was Project Pentagram?" Xavier asked.

"Larry, Carry, and Ariel all died. Larry from lack of nutrition; Carry from the experiments, and Ariel was electrocuted during an experiment." Charlie replied, "Project Pentagram was a stupid idea that some crazy scientists did on five mutants to try and gain control over the elements. The five points on the pentagram, the substituted spirit with power."

* * *

"Rogue, will you please help me?" John asked pleading with Rogue to help him rescue Charlie. 

"John, it will be a waste. They will expect someone to come and try to get her. Besides they would just get you as well." Rogue replied.

"Rogue please?" John pleaded.

"No, go ask Archangel." Rogue said walking away.

Archangel, Warren Worthington, had joined the Olympians once he had seen the place. Just like Rogue he had been amazed.

John knew that that was a lost cause. John didn't know Warren enough to call him a friend to be able to get him to help him, besides both Jean and Rogue had said no. That left only David and Remy. If Charlie was here she would have said yes right off the bat

* * *

"What did the scientists do to you?" Hank asked. 

"Experimented. I really don't want to talk about it anymore." Charlie said.

"Who were the scientists?" Logan asked.

"Stryker, you met him. Dr Michael Kraton, Dr Stephanie Johnson, Dr Kate Francis, Dr Andrea Hawkforn, and Dr Jackson Gregory." Charlie replied, "Stryker was the man in charge of it all. Kraton was the scientist who looked after Larry, Dr Johnson had Ariel, Dr Francis had Carry, Dr Hawkforn had me, and Dr Gregory had John. John got it the worst. Everyone knew that. Everyone was surprised that he was still alive after a month."

"What did they do to him?" Logan asked he seemed as if he actually cared.

"I shouldn't have even told you what I told you. Please just leave me alone." Charlie said as tears started to fall from her blood shot eyes.

"Alright. Come on, let's leave her alone. Orora can you maybe get her something to eat?" Xavier said as he made for the door with everyone just behind him. Everyone that is but Scott and Bobby.

* * *

"John you are totally off your rocker. We can't do that!" David said incredulously at what John was trying to get him and Remy to do. 

"Please." John pleaded.

"No." Remy stated.

"Dude, do you like her?" David asked.

"No!" John yelled.

"You could have fooled us. Maybe if you keep telling yourself that you will eventually believe it yourself." Remy stated as he and David walked off.

"Maybe I do like her." John said to his shadow.

* * *

Charlie sat in the room with a blanket rapped around her bruised and bloodied body. After everyone had left Scott and Bobby presided to bet her to a pulp after they forced her to tell them the truth that Jean was dating David and Rogue was dating Remy. 

She turned the radio that was in the room on and it seemed to be on the song by Avril Lavigne called 'Nobody's Home'

"I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, What's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus:  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected, and  
Now you can't find  
What you've left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

Chorus  
She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
It's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh  
she's lost inside, lost inside  
oh oh oh"

* * *

John had gone back to his room and slumped down onto the floor in frustration. He got up and turned on his radio. The song that began to play was called 'I Showed Her' the song was by O'Town. 

"It's catching up to me right now  
Everything that I said  
The night I left her there  
When I said I wanted out  
I was angry and upset  
And at the time I could care less about staying there  
I had to prove I didn't care  
As much as she thought I did

Chorus:  
I showed her  
I let my pride take me  
Far away from the only woman I loved  
I showed her  
And now she has found someone new  
And her life will go on  
And I'm all alone  
But I showed her

Oh oh oh

I hate that she's in love  
But it took a while for her to get over the hurt  
Now I know that I messed up  
I was trying to give us time  
But I see she took that time to find somebody else  
What happened to the things she felt for me  
Am I really a part of her past

Chorus:  
I showed her  
I let my pride take me far away  
From the only woman I loved  
I showed her  
And now she has found someone new  
And her life will go on  
And I'm all alone  
But I showed her

Woah oh oh

Chorus:  
I showed her  
I let my pride take me far away  
From the only woman I loved  
I showed her  
And now she has found someone new  
And her life will go on  
And I'm all alone  
But I showed her

I showed her  
And now she has found someone new  
And her life will go on  
And I'm all alone  
But I showed her

Whoa oh  
I showed her  
I showed her"


	7. Memories

**A/N:** This was a hard chapter to write; well at least the beginning was hard. There is a lot of emotional turmoil in this chapter, and I hope that you will like it. You get to learn more about John's troubling past – the beginning is slow, but the rest is the info.

**Declaimer:** Nothing nada zip zilch. Well except Charlie, Ariel, Larry, Carry, Dr Gregory, Dr Francis, Dr Johnson, and Dr Kraton.

**BTW:** Guess what, NOT me!

**MA:** Shadow, Pyro, Rogue, Wolverine, Prof X, Colossus, Destiny

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

Three long weeks with no sign of any rescue effort of the Olympians. Logan looked out the window in Xavier's office for the fourth time since he entered. This was the first time that Logan had really been seen socializing with somebody since the revelations learned in the interrogation.

"Logan, how are you doing?" Xavier asked him.

"I didn't come here in need of a shrink." Logan barked out.

"Logan, I am only asking. How are you?"

"I really I don't know. That is what has me so ticked off; I don't know how I feel about all this." Logan replied.

"Maybe it would help if you talked about it." Xavier stated.

"You really missed your calling Chuck. Why are you teaching a bunch of kids, when you really should be a shrink?" Logan counter asked.

"Logan…" Xavier warned him.

"I don't know how would you feel when you learned that you almost killed your own kid? A kid, by the way, that has his own death warrant." Logan replied.

"I don't know, I guess it is a good thing I don't have a child. How about you tell me what it feels like." Xavier suggested.

"I don't know, back during the fight my gut told me to be pissed at the little punk. I don't know why though. Did that kid even know?" Logan asked running a hand across his forehead.

"I really don't know. As Charlie mentioned he did have a mental block on some of his memories." Xavier replied.

Charlie hadn't talked anymore about her and John's past, but she had talked about other things. She told them who everyone at 'Live Your Destiny' was. She told them about how she had met Destiny. She even told them about all the flings she had had.

"He seemed to have created false memories from what I have been able to gather. The one time I had read his mind I saw a memory from when he was 13, it was about his birthday. But from what Charlie said he would have been with the scientists at the time." Xavier stated.

"Maybe they let him out for it." Logan suggested.

"I don't think they would have done that." Xavier said.

* * *

"John, would you please open the door." Rogue said on the other side of John's bedroom door. Nobody had really seen him ever since he had tried to get people to help him rescue Charlie. At one point Remy joked that he wasn't in his room he had gone off on his own to get her back. Rogue quickly told him that that wasn't funny. 

"What?" Rogue heard John call out from inside him room.

"Do you want to go down to the Destruction Chamber?" Rogue asked him.

"No!" John replied.

"We could at least go out somewhere." Rogue said. Everyone was worried about him; he didn't even come out to eat. He hadn't eaten in three weeks. Everyone left food outside his door, but when they went back the food was still there.

"I'm not going anywhere." John called back.

"John, come on. You have to come out of there. You haven't eaten in three weeks, no one has seen you. John, everyone is worried about you." Rogue said pleading with the guy behind the wooden door.

"They can live with out me." John said.

"John, you better open this door right now or so help me I will personally blow it down." Rogue said really frustrated with his laziness and self pity.

The door slowly creaked open, a clear sign that he hadn't left his room in a while. From what Rogue could see of him he was a mess. His brown hair was everywhere; the clothes he wore were the same one that he had been wearing when he had tried to get people to help him get Charlie back. His skin was a little pale and his eyes were blood shot.

"John, you look like hell." Rogue stated.

"I've been to hell. I look nothing like it." John stated.

"Come on out. You have to eat." Rogue pleaded.

"I'm not hungry." John stated.

"You haven't eaten in three weeks and you say that you're not hungry. How is that so?" Rogue asked her friend worry coming off her in waves.

"The hunger went away after the first week." John stated making a move to close his door as he said it.

"John if you close this door I will have to take drastic steps to get you out of that room." Rogue said in clear firm voice.

"Like what?" John said opening the door to crack that it had been before.

"I will have this door removed. I will also have to drag you out by the ear and tie you up to the front gate." Rogue replied.

"Alright. I'll leave it open, but I'm not coming out." John said walking away from the door and disappearing into the darkness that was his room.

"At least it is a start." Rogue said as she walked away from John's room.

* * *

Charlie sat in the corner of the room she was in. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her keeping her warm. She had a freshly bleeding lip from when Bobby had stopped by to see her about an hour before. It had become custom that both Scott and Bobby come by every so often to give her a good betting. She didn't dare tell anyone, one thing from when she was back at the labs that she learned was to keep her mouth shut and speak when spoken to. 

The door opened and light flooded into the once dark room.

"Get up." The Russian voice of Piotr commanded.

"Why?" Charlie countered him.

"Xavier wants to talk to you." Piotr replied.

"That is odd; he usually comes to see me in this room." Charlie said as she got up.

"What happened to you?" Piotr asked her seeing all the dried blood and the bruises on her body.

"Your two friends Scott and Bobby have an interesting way talking to people." Charlie spate back at him.

It toke about five minutes to get the Xavier's office. When they got there Piotr opened the door then left.

"Charlie, I need to ask you a question that I don't think anyone will really want to here the answer too." Xavier stated, "What exactly did the scientists do to you and John?"

"They experimented on us." Charlie replied her voice creaking suddenly.

"What were the experiments?" Xavier asked trying to get more out of her.

"Experiments." Charlie replied not really wanting to talk about anything.

"What sort of experiments?" Xavier asked again wanting to understand what had made John and Charlie so hard.

"The type of experiments that could easily kill any normal person." Charlie screamed at him. She got up and started throwing things around the room.

* * *

Irene sat behind her desk in her office thinking about what Rogue had told her about her son. 

John was refusing to eat, refusing to leave is room, and it seemed as if he hadn't even changed his clothes in three weeks.

Irene noticed that he seemed to have gone to a place in his mind that it would be really hard to get him out of.

* * *

John sat in the darkest corner that was the farthest from the door. After Rogue had left he had gotten back up and closed the door, encasing his room in total darkness again.

* * *

"Get up mutant freak." Ordered a male voice in a thick German accent. 

The 13 or so boy with brown hair didn't move he didn't even blink; his head was down staring at the kid's shoes.

"I said get up!" Ordered the man in the white lab coat. As he went to pull out his taser gun a name tag was seen identifying the man as Dr Gregory.

The boy still didn't move even after he felt the shock of the taser.

"Get up now, Allerdyce." Dr Jackson Gregory ordered the boy.

The boy raised his head slowly. It was illuminated by the light from the over hanging lamp to show that the face was severely bruised and bloodied. The light also revealed that the 13 year old boy was John Allerdyce.

* * *

A solid fist collided with the side of John's jaw; the fist was then drawn back and landed another punch to his face. This continued for a couple more minutes before the person that owned the fist stopped beating him up. 

"Now again, what do you do when you are told to do something?" Asked a male voice with a thick German accent, which belonged to Dr Gregory.

John just turned his head to the other side, not answering the question.

"Answer the question, Allerdyce." Ordered Dr Gregory.

"Why should I?" John asked the man, speaking for the first time in a long time.

"You little freak." Dr Gregory roared at him before punching him in the face again for about a good long 5 minutes.

"Last time, what do you do when you are told to do something?" Dr Gregory asked him again.

"I do as I'm told." John replied as he coughed up some blood.

"Good job. Now stand up you worthless piece of flesh." Ordered Dr Gregory.

John stood up from his position on the ground. Dr Gregory then unlocked the chains that he had put John in.

* * *

John was thrown into a pure white room. As he came in he stumbled and landed hard on his face. A girl about 11 years old with long platinum blond hair and baby-ice blue eyes that were circled in charcoal black got up and ran to his side. 

"John, what happened?" She asked him, worry clearly visible in her voice.

"Nothing, Charlie." John replied, shrugging the girl off of him.

"John, if Dr Gregory is hurting you; you could let me have a crack at the little bum." Said a male voice in a southern accent, from the other side of the room. The boy looked to be about 15 years old; he had short red hair and piercing brown-green eyes.

"Larry, shut up." Said a female voice in a light Irish accent. She had un-natural coral blue hair and deep blue eyes. She looked to be about 14.

"Ariel, why don't you just be quiet. John's had it the hardest, can't you see that?" Asked a light voice that seemed airy. The owner of the voice was a 9 year old with long black hair and big green eyes.

"Carry, just shut up." John said as he stood up and walked to the dark corner in the very back of the room that he was always found in.

* * *

"Your pathetically weak friend Carry Littleton is now dead. I hope that teaches you all a little lesson that we do not like the weak." Said the female voice of Dr Francis. 

"How did she die?" Larry asked the scientist.

"The experiments were too much for her small little body." The doctor replied, "Don't worry, the experiments will continue on as normal. We will just have to do with out our air."

The Doctor then left the room. A look of shock and mourning was upon the faces of the four mutant kids left in the room. The look on Larry's face was the worst; he had taken care of Carry. He was the oldest and he felt responsible for Carry, as she was the youngest.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, wait no I'm not sorry. That pathetic Ariel Crimorson is dead. Died from electrocution." Said the female voice of Dr Johnson. 

Dr Johnson then spun on her heels and left the holding room. 3 left of an original five. Larry was in shock. It was really bad, John knew that he would probably be next; after Carry died he didn't eat. It would be worse now, he had liked Ariel.

* * *

"Larry Frist is dead." Said the calm voice of Dr Kraton, "He died because he refused to eat. It looks like it is just the two of you little brats. My money is on Allerdyce. It always has been." Dr Kraton finished with a smirk on his face. He quickly left the room. 

John sat in his usual corner and Charlie, who was formerly standing against the back wall, was now slumped on the ground crying hysterically.

John stood up and walked slowly over to Charlie, limping as he walked. When he got to Charlie's side he knelt down and wrapped his arms protectively around the young girl, who was just two years younger then him. Charlie fell into his embrace and held onto him crying.

"I won't let them hurt you, I promise." John whispered into her hair.

* * *

Dr Gregory had just walked into the small containment room that John and Charlie were held in. He walked quickly over to Charlie and pulled her up by her hair. As he pulled her up she let out a loud scream. 

John bolted up him his sitting position in the corner, "Let her go!"

"I don't take orders from a 14 year old. Shut up and sit back down, Allerdyce." Dr Gregory ordered.

"I said let her go." John yelled at the scientist again. Flames began to lick the air as he spoke.

"Don't you even think about using your powers, Allerdyce." Dr Gregory ordered as he pulled Charlie towards the door. She had tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks.

"Let Charlie go!" John yelled again. The fire in the air getting hotter by the second. Walls a flame now stood just in front of the walls in the room, also blocking Dr Gregory's exit.

"You really need to control your powers kid." Dr Gregory commented as her threw Charlie into the fire. She let out a scream of pain when her flesh met the flames.

"No!" John screamed making a lung at the spot that Charlie had been thrown through.

Dr Gregory stepped into John's way and punched him in the face. When Dr Gregory pulled his hand away he saw that his flesh seemed to have melted when it touched John's skin.

"What are you?" Dr Gregory asked fear laced through his question.

"A mutant that you just pissed off." John replied. The room was then completely engulfed in flame.

* * *

John sat in the dark corner with the memories of his past closing in on him. The haunting memories were beginning to suffocate him. He just couldn't take it anymore. Back at the labs he had always protected Charlie, even before Larry, Carry, and Ariel had died. He failed to protect her from Dr Gregory, though. He had gotten out of the fire and grabbed Charlie. They had both escaped, and then they went their separate ways. When they met again in New York, when she was spying on the Morlocks for Destiny he had protected her. He protected her, his entire life. But he failed, he let his need to fight with Logan get in the way and he had lost her. 

John let out a yell of frustration and began to cry. He had cried so many times since Charlie had been taken, he never cried before not even at the labs.

John Allerdyce was going mad. He really couldn't take it anymore; he just couldn't sit around while the x-men were doing who knows what to Charlie. He just couldn't handle it, he had to make the madness stop. He didn't know who he would to it, but he would stop this crazy madness that has letting him live. The next thing John knew he had pasted out.


	8. Search and Rescue

**A/N:** The title sort of gives away what will happen, but if you are slow are stupid (like me) maybe it doesn't. I hope that you like the chapter as I don't really have plans for much more (unless I combine the sequel with this story). Please review, it will mean a lot.

**Declaimer:** Not my stuff, well other then Charlie.

**BTW:** You know the drill. It 'aint me using my name to review this story.

**MA:** Pyro, Shadow, Phoenix, Legion, Destiny, Archangel, Mirage, Rogue, Gambit, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Prof X, White Queen (Emma Frost)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Nobody had really taken notice to John's stated of unconsciousness as he never really left his room. It was Jean who finally found him a week after he pasted out. She had gone to his room and told him that if he didn't open the door she would set it ablaze. When she got no response she attempted to set the door on fire, though really she had sent a small tornado at it blowing it from its hinges.

She had walked in to find John out cold leaning against the wall. She immediately called David to the room using her telepathy. When he got there they both brought him down to the infirmary. He woke up two days later, and almost killed everyone saying that there was no need for a thousand lamps all shining on him.

It toke him two days to get all of his old strength back, it also toke those two days to get him to eat again. By the end of the week they had a small group ready to get Charlie back, under Destiny's order.

The group going for Charlie was made up of Rogue, Remy, Warren, Danielle, and John.

* * *

Charlie was sitting alone thinking about things that she thought she would never find herself thinking about. She thought about Larry. Larry was like an older brother. She thought about Carry, strong for such a young girl. She even thought about Ariel, which was odd as they both never really liked each other, but she thought about how she could lift anyone's spirits, no madder what. Charlie would give almost anything to have them all back; they were like one large, dysfunctional, family. 

She even thought about John, he was always there to protect her. Ever since she had been captured she came to see just how much she needed John. She had gone back to her old self, the person that she detested, the Charlie 'Power' Armstrong. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for John, he made her strong.

Charlie's hair had grown a bit while she was held by the x-men and you could see her platinum blond roots. She had cuts and bruises basically anywhere that there was skin. Her hair and skin was covered in dirt and dried blood.

* * *

Logan and Orora were in the kitchens talking about what they had heard form Charlie. She never talked about her past, but she always talked about the most mundane things, they had learned that she hated chick peas, but loved pea soup. They also learned that she was allergic to bounce fabric softener, and that she had an apple everyday since she had gotten out of the lab, that was as much as they had gotten out of her about her past. 

"Logan, what is it?" Orora asked him.

Logan was starring out the back window when Orora had asked him the question. Her question snapped him out of the place in space that his mind had gone to, "I thought I had heard something."

"I didn't hear anything." Orora told him walking over to look out over his shoulder.

"Okay." Logan said taking one more look at the window before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Danielle was using her power to hide the jet. They landed not far form the x-mansion, but far enough so that the x-men wouldn't see the jet after Danielle stopped using her powers on it. 

When they got close enough to the mansion Danielle used her powers again to create an illusion around them hiding them form view. They entered through a side door. Rogue had to use her powers to find out where they were holding Charlie.

They quietly made their way along the halls until they got to the room. Rogue and Warren stood guard outside the room and Danielle dropped her power so that you could John. He ended up having to break the lock to get in.

John slowly entered the room.

"John?" Charlie asked when she saw him entered.

"Come on. We're going to get you out of here." John said in a whisper.

He ended up having to help her up and give her support as she was limping really badly.

When he got them out of the room Danielle put her powers up to hide the two of them.

They all got of the mansion safely. Once they were out Warren toke Charlie and flew off to the jet with her.

* * *

Scott walked over to Charlie's room intending to give her a good beating. When he got there he saw that the room was empty. 

Scott ran all the way to Xavier's office. When he got there he saw that Xavier, Logan, and Orora were in the room as well as a blond female.

"Professor, Charlie is gone. The lock on the door was broken and she wasn't in the room." Scott said slightly out of breath.

"What?" Orora said surprised.

"Destiny probably sent someone to get her. That person is good." Xavier said to himself.

"What are you talking about?" The blond female asked.

"Scott, I would like you to meet Emma Frost. She will be teaching at the school. Emma this is Scott Summers he is a teacher here." Xavier said introducing the two.

"Hello." Emma said as she shook Scott's hand.

* * *

It had been a week now since they had rescued Charlie; she was making a full recovery and had been allowed to leave the infirmary after much debate. 

"Hay, can I come in?" John asked from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Of course, do you really need to ask?" Charlie asked him as he stepped into the room.

"You're looking much better then when you got back here." John commented as he toke a set on the end of her bed.

"Thanks. I hear that you weren't a good boy while I was gone." Charlie said.

"I was worried." John said smiling.

"Worried, from what I had heard it might have been classified as paranoid, John." Charlie said.

"What are your sources, because they got it wrong." John stated.

"Well, your mother, Jean, Rogue, Remy, David, Tabitha, Pietro, Danielle, Warren, Wanda, and Alex." Charlie said naming off about everyone at the place.

"Well, everyone got it wrong."

"John!" Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Alright, they were right. Happy?" John asked her.

"Much. Why were you worried?"

John's response to her question came with out a verbal answer but with the answer of his lips making contact with hers. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, begging entrance into her mouth. Charlie willingly obliged. They sat there just kissing for what seemed like forever. When they finally pulled apart they were both breathing heavily.

No words needed, that was the response they had both been looking for when Charlie asked the question.


	9. The Truth Behind the Mask

**A/N:** Starting this story off was really, really, really hard. It toke me soooooooooooo long to finally get something. This chapter is one of the longest ones I have ever written. The chapter tells you a lot more about John and Charlie's past, but it really only deals with John's. This chapter also has some violence in that might not be suitable for all readers, such as stabbing and melting flesh, and well as a person being burnt alive. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have a possible two if not one chapters left, and then a sequel, but the sequel might just be added to this story. Enjoy, and please review.

**Declaimer:** I don't own anything but Charlie, and the scientists.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**MA:** Pyro, Shadow, Destiny, Legion, Phoenix, Prof X, White Queen, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue,

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

It had been a month now since the Olympians had rescued Charlie. She was back to her old strength and had already beaten people in the destruction chamber.

John had become more like the person everyone at the place knew and loved (or liked).

Irene sat at her desk thinking back over all of the things that had happened over the couple of months.

Charlie had told them what she had told the x-men, John got mad that she had told them so much about themselves. Charlie also told them about what Scott and Bobby had done to her. Rogue and Jean both were almost out of the door before anyone realized what they were going to do.

Things had taken a new turn, though, when Charlie came back. John and Charlie seemed to be even closer, if it was possible for them to be even closer. Both John and Charlie had begun to come to grips with the past that always lingered over their heads. It was evident that Charlie had come to turns with it, while John still had trouble.

Irene understood her son's troubles. He had had the worst time back at the lab; it was only natural that it would take a long time for him to deal with it.

Then suddenly Irene was pulled into a vision.

* * *

John sat on one of the benches in the front yard of 'Live Your Destiny'. He was just thinking, thinking about how many times he had almost died back at the lab. John then began to wonder, what motivated him to stay alive? 

John couldn't think of the answer, he thought but got nothing.

"Hay." Charlie said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi." John replied giving her a lopsided smile.

"What you thinking about?" Charlie asked him.

"Nothing." John replied as he stood up to go to the kitchen, "You coming?"

"Sure, but where are we going?" Charlie asked him.

"You'll see."

* * *

Jean sat with David by the pool in the back yard. 

"Hay, luv, what you thinking about?" David asked her.

"I don't know, I just, I just feel like something bad is going to happen and no one can stop it." Jean answered her boyfriend's question.

"What sort of bad?" David asked her.

"I don't know, but I can feel that John is soemhow connected to it." Jean said a sad look in her eyes.

"We should go tell Destiny." David said standing up and offering Jean his hand.

* * *

Xavier sat in his wheel chair inside cerebro trying to see if he could find something about where Charlie Armstrong had gone. 

He thought he had something when all of a sudden cerebro shifted its view to a human man. His skin seemed to be badly burnt. He was in London, England and he was in an old burned down lab.

Making a quick note of this Xavier left cerebro.

* * *

Xavier had some of his x-men gathered in his office. He had told them what he had found while in cerebro. 

"Okay, so you want us to go and see if we can find a human, as in no mutant powers, and see what he was doing in a burnt out lab. Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I have an odd feeling that he might be up to nothing good." Xavier replied.

"Any idea what that would be?" Scott asked.

"No, not really. Just can you do this for me?" Xavier asked Logan, Orora, Emma, and Scott.

"Yes of course we can." Orora answered.

* * *

Irene was in invenio. She was looking at all of the information she could get about a fire that burnt down a lab in London, England four years back. 

She found it.

"Dr Jackson Gregory survived a terrible fire that burnt down an entire laboratory. The cause of the fire is unknown." Irene read aloud from what she found.

* * *

Rogue sat in her bedroom reading a magazine when all of a sudden she was hit by a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. After she finished vomiting her vision went black the white. From the white came people, two of them. 

She recognized John, but not the other man. The other man was terribly burnt. They seemed to be fighting. As suddenly as this vision came it disappeared.

* * *

It had been a week now and on the Wednesday John had gone out and never returned. Everyone at 'Live Your Destiny' was scared nothing like that had ever happened. 

Irene seemed to be a little scared for her son, but she had known that this was going to happen.

Today, Sunday, Irene sat in her office at her desk. Slowly she picked up her phone and dialed a number she never thought she would ever use. The phone ran once, and then someone picked up.

"Hello." A gruff male voice said on the other end.

"Hello, I am Destiny. I would wish to speak with you and your fellow x-men who are here in London with you." Irene said into her end. She then gave the man directions to the place and hung up.

* * *

Jean had been sent to bring the x-men to Destiny's office. She stood out side of the big front double doors to the place. After a short wait she saw four people come up the front driveway. She saw Logan, Orora, and Scott but she didn't recognize the other one with blond hair. 

"Come with me please." Jean said to the group when they reached her.

Jean led them quickly to Destiny's office.

"Will you all please take a set, you don't need to stand." Destiny said from behind her desk, "Jean, close the door when you leave, please."

"Of course. I'll be out with David." Jean said leaving.

"So you are here in London looking for Dr Gregory I understand." Destiny said from behind her desk.

"Well, we don't really know who it is." Orora started only to be cut off by Destiny.

"It's Dr Gregory." Destiny said standing up and walking to a table in the corner where some glasses and a pitcher of water were, "Would any of you like a drink?"

"No thanks." Emma replied.

"Alright." Destiny said simply pouring herself a glass of water then walking back to her desk and sitting down.

"Why did you bring us here?" Scott asked.

"My son, John, he has disappeared a little while ago." Destiny said only to be cut off by Logan.

"And you want us to find him?"

"Yes and no. You are looking for Dr Gregory, we are looking for John. The only thing is Dr Gregory has taken my son." Destiny said pulling out a folder and handing it to Emma to read.

"What is in here?" Emma asked.

"The reports on Dr Gregory after a mysterious fire. There are also the case reports about what might have caused the fire." Destiny replied.

"What caused the fire?" Orora asked after looking over the folder.

"Do you remember when you had first met Charlie, back at the factory?"

"Yes, why?" Scott asked.

"Do you remember what happened to that factory?"

"John set it on fire." Orora replied.

"With out using his lighter. Do you remember when you had taken Charlie? Remember what happened to John?"

"He seemed to be able to just create the fire." Logan said.

"Does that answer your question about what caused the fire?"

"Yes, but from what I know, your son, John he can only manipulate fire not create it." Emma stated.

"His visited at the lab helped. His power is tied to his emotions. He has slowly been learning to always be able to create it, but it is not really working."

"Why is John so protective of Charlie?" Orora asked.

"They are the only ones that are still alive, well other then Dr Gregory. Also after Larry, Carry, and Ariel died he had promised to protect her." Destiny told them, "Do you want to know what caused that fire?"

"You already told us, it was John." Emma replied.

"But there is more to it."

"Alright tell us." Logan barked.

"I'd rather show you." Destiny said.

* * *

The room was pure white; it had a white table and white chairs. Six people sat at the table, all in white lab coats. 

"I must say it is a surprise that they have both survived this long." A man with graying hair said to the five other people.

"Yes, well as you yourself have seen Mr. Stryker, the Allerdyce boy has been holding on pretty strong, but he really doesn't have much left." A man in a German accent said, "The girl, Armstrong, is the only thing that he really has left."

"She is weak; it is even a miracle that she has survived this long. She is strong. We all know that she could kill us all if we let her." A woman with red hair said in a Spanish accent.

"Yes, if we get rid of Armstrong, Allerdyce will go off the deep and will have nothing left to live for. We could dump the body like the rest, and nobody will find anything out of the ordinary." A female voice said with an English accent.

"Then what do we do about the girl, she may be a human equivalent to the sun, but Allerdyce is by far the strongest with his powers and we have done everything to make his powers weaker." A clear male voice said.

"Yes, but Michael, Allerdyce is also the weakest link. He may be the strongest but he has to go. No mutant should be that powerful." A female Scottish voice said.

"But, Kate, Armstrong is the weaker one of the two." The female with the English accent said.

"Stephanie, I will take care of this problem. I have always wanted to see what Armstrong could do." The man with the German accent said.

"Yes, but Jackson, Armstrong is my subject." The woman with the Spanish accent said.

"Don't worry Andrea; I won't hurt her… much." The man named Jackson said.

X x X

Dr Jackson Gregory had just walked into the small containment room that John Allerdyce and Charlie Armstrong were held in. He walked quickly over to Charlie and pulled her up by her hair. As he pulled her up she let out a loud scream.

John bolted up him his sitting position in the corner, "Let her go!"

"I don't take orders from a 14 year old. Shut up and sit back down, Allerdyce." Dr Gregory ordered.

"I said let her go." John yelled at the scientist again. Flames began to lick the air as he spoke.

"Don't you even think about using your powers, Allerdyce." Dr Gregory ordered as he pulled Charlie towards the door. She had tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks.

"Let Charlie go!" John yelled again. The fire in the air getting hotter by the second. Walls a flame now stood just in front of the walls in the room, also blocking Dr Gregory's exit.

"You really need to control your powers kid." Dr Gregory commented as her threw Charlie into the fire. She let out a scream of pain when her flesh met the flames.

"No!" John screamed making a lung at the spot that Charlie had been thrown through.

Dr Gregory stepped into John's way and punched him in the face. When Dr Gregory pulled his hand away he saw that his flesh seemed to have melted when it touched John's skin.

"What are you?" Dr Gregory asked fear laced through his question.

"A mutant that you just pissed off." John replied. The room was then completely engulfed in flame.

John's skin began to change to a pure white, like when a flame is so hot that it turns white. John's brown eyes seemed to have a fire truly burning in them. The fire is the room grew. It inched closer and closer to the two figures. The air was growing hotter and hotter by the second until it was a blistering heat.

John could barley hear Charlie's scream threw the sound of the fire blazing and licking at the air.

Dr Gregory just stood the paralyzed with fear and trapped by the flames. He could feel his skin slowly melting; he could feel his clothes catching fire. But he never really felt pain. Then all of a sudden he felt it, blinding blistering pain. Pain coursing through his entire body. He could feel his insides beginning to melt. He made a mad dash for what he thought to be where the exit was.

John just stood there feeling the fire and anger, rage, hatred, and disgust for the man who had stood in font of him mix with his mutant powers. He could tell that he was slowly killing the man, and he didn't care. Those scientists had let his friends die; they deserved to die as well. John was barely aware of Charlie screaming in the distance. The only thing that mattered was the crazy man in front of him. The one who was trying to get away. John looked down and saw that his hand was glowing with fire. He brought his hand up and sent a stream of pure hate filled flame at the man across from him.

The fire hit Dr Gregory directly in the chest sending him flying back through the firry wall into a real wall.

"Do you know what I hate about this place the most?" John asked him his voice laced with pure anger yet he spoke so calmly it was truly a scare worse then meeting your maker.

"That it is just white, everything is white. Then there is you. Can never just leave me alone." John said his face inches away from the burning scientist.

"Make it stop." Dr Gregory was able to wheeze out.

"I really don't want to. This is your punishment for what you did to me. Do you know how many times I asked you to stop, you only made it worse. I can do that." John said his voice still frighteningly calm.

John brought the intensity of the fire up, making the heat even harder to bear. Dr Gregory could fell his lungs melting, not just because of the intensity of the fire, but also because the heat was so strong.

"What were you going to do to Charlie?" John asked him.

Dr Gregory just sat there staring at John's face praying, to any and every god from any and every religion to make this place that he truly believed was worse then hell could ever be, to stop.

When Dr Gregory didn't answer John made the heat even hotter.

"Answer me!" John yelled.

"I was going to kill her." Dr Gregory managed to say.

"Why?" John yelled again.

"So you would die."

"Why did you want me dead?" John yelled again making the fire so much stronger so that the scientist could see he wanted an answer.

"John!" John then registered Charlie's desperate scream.

"Charlie." John said snapping out of what ever world he was in. He quickly got up, not letting the fire or heat get any weaker, and ran to the one thing John truly had left.

* * *

John woke up to feel that his hands were tied behind him. He looked down and saw that his feet were chained to the floor and wall. He looked up when he heard laughing to see that he was staring into a pair of eyes that he had never thought he would see again. 

"Well, how have you been Allerdyce?" A German voice asked him.

John recognized the voice but not really the face that went with it.

"I killed you." John said scared.

"No, you left me to die." Dr Gregory said sneering at him.

"What do you want from me?" John asked his voice shaky.

"That's just it; it's not what I want _from_ you. It's what I want _with_ you." Dr Gregory said pacing in front of him.

"Then what do you want with me?" John asked again, trying to remain calm, to keep his mask.

"It is amazing what four years can do to a person isn't it, Allerdyce?"

"What do you want with me?" John asked more forcefully.

"You have grown, hidden yourself from your friends, do they even know what you have done? Then me, I have spent most of them in a hospital, trying to recover from what you had done to me. I spent the first two years having machines do all the work for me. I told them to do something. I am now what you would call a cyborg; I am more machine then human, because of you, Allerdyce." Dr Gregory sneered at him.

"What do you want with me?" John asked again.

"What do I want with you?" Dr Gregory said thinking about how he could answer that question, "I want to go all the way, I want to do what you couldn't do to me. I want to kill you."

"Why, why do you want me dead?" John asked, but by then Dr Gregory had already left the room.

* * *

John really didn't know how much time had gone by, but he was sick of having to stay in that room. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that the room was burnt, really bad. He couldn't even begin to think about what caused this terrible mess. 

"Do you like it?" Dr Gregory asked standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" John asked him.

"You happened." The monster answered walking into the room, "You had said that you hated how the place was pure white. You quickly changed that; it can barely stand as it is right now."

Just then it hit him, he was back at the source of his nightmares and hellish childhood.

"Why am I here?" John asked the mad scientist.

"Because I'm going to kill you." Dr Gregory responded walking over to a metal table that had obviously been placed in the room recently. He picked up a sharp blade and walked over to John, "So Allerdyce, do you want to die fast or slow?"

"Neither." John said never taking his eyes off that blade.

"Well, then I'll pick. I had wanted you to say slow so slow I will pick." Dr Gregory said as he plunged the knife into John's stomach.

John let out a sharp cry of pain. Dr Gregory was laughing.

Slowly Dr Gregory pulled the blade out and walked over to the table. He picked up a cloth and whipped the blade clean. He then placed it back on the table and walked out of the room.

John sat there, blood flowing in its crimson colour out of the wound on his stomach. John then tried something he hadn't thought of before. He used a lot of his strength to do it, but it would be worth it if his plan worked.

He focused on a mental image of Jean, and then he called out to her.

* * *

Jean had been called to Destiny's office to show the x-men to the door. She walked into the room and as she stepped in she felt something. 

"Help! Jean, Gregory is still alive. I'm in the burned down lab we were experimented in." Jean heard in her head… John!

"Irene, I know where John is!" Jean cried out.

"What?" Logan said in surprise.

"How?" Orora asked.

The blond woman just looked at Jean as if she heard John as well.

"Where is her, Jean?" Destiny asked calmly.

"In the burned down lab. Dr Gregory has him there." Jean told the older woman.

"Get Charlie, she would want to be there, she also knows where it is." Destiny told Jean.

* * *

Dr Gregory walked back into the room that John was holding an operating knife. John lost all colour in his face and couldn't tare his eyes off the knife. 

"What is that for?" John asked scared.

"To see what makes you tick." Dr Gregory replied.

As Dr Gregory stepped closer to John, John tried to pull farther away, but the bindings and his wound didn't help much.

"Trying to get away from me are you?" Dr Gregory asked him angrily.

"You tried to get away from me." John stated bring his mask back with full force.

"Yes well the tables have turned." Dr Gregory stated.

"Indeed they have." John said a smirk on his face as he felt the air around them grow hot and small tongues of flame begin to form in the air.

"And why do you say that Allerdyce?" Dr Gregory asked a sneer on his face.

"Because I have fire, and you yourself said that you are more machine then human." John stated.

Just then it seemed as if the German doctor registered the heat and flames. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out a gun.

"That won't help you much, doc." John said his anger and hatred boiling very close to max.

John sent a quick glance to the gun; he let a little bit of the flame to lick it. The fire so hot already that the metal began to melt instantly.

"How about you answer my old question now, why do you want me dead?" John asked his voice laced with anger yet so calm.

"Because, you have to much power. No one mutant could ever be so powerful. You weren't even born with the mutant gene. If no mutant could be so powerful, how could you be so strong when you don't even have the mutant gene?" Dr Gregory said his voice laced with fear.

"Well I can, and I'm pissed off." John said. Wall of fire erupting trapping both men in the room, the heat getting so strong it was blistering.

Dr Gregory's skin began to melt. The heat and fire was stronger then it had been the last time they had met. John's skin was white hot and his eyes were so hot that they where the colour of a blue flame.

* * *

Charlie walked up to the old burnt building that was hell on earth for her. She could fell the heat, even from out side of the building. She knew that John and Dr Gregory were fighting again. She remembered the last time. Her powers had kept her safe but she had been able to see, at times, what was happening in the room through the dancing flames. She didn't want to relive that memory. 

"Come on." Emma said walking forward.

"You can't!" Charlie yelled.

"Why not?" Logan asked her.

"Because this is John's battle. Besides the fire is so hot it could kill you in a second. You might have seen it, but you didn't feel the heat." Charlie explained, "It would melt your adamantium skeleton, and it would melt your diamond skin, Jean isn't hear but she could survive it with her phoenix powers. I can as well because my powers make me a human equivalent to the sun."

* * *

"Today you will die. I will watch you die." John yelled at the man. He watched as his clothes caught fire, then his skin melting, he watched the bone and metal melt. He watched it all. He just stared. Then there was nothing left of the man that caused John Allerdyce hell. 

But that wasn't enough, he had to get rid of the building, he had to get rid of it, he had to let it burn to nothing. He let the fire spread. He watched it fly. He saw it grow. It was beautiful, he saw his hell burn. Then he heard a voice. The voice called to him, it told him to stop. He wasn't ready to let the flames die, not yet.

When everything was gone, John let the fire die. As it died he looked up and saw them, he saw his friends and his family. He also saw the x-men. He wasn't strong enough anymore. He fell over and he saw his world go black in the middle of a burnt field that once had a lab that was hell for the people that were experimented on.


	10. One Threat to Another

**A/N:** Okay, here it is another chapter and the last one. I would like to make one quick note, Live Your Destiny is too much to write so in this chapter I shortened it to LYD. Also this sets the premises for the sequel. Yes this story will be a cliffhanger, Story! I really am evil. I really hope that you liked the story; I'll try to get the sequel up soon. Please Review!

**Declaimer:** I only own Charlie, sorry guys.

**BTW:** NOT me!

**MA:** Pyro, Shadow, White Queen, Archangel, Mirage, Rogue, Gambit, Scarlet Witch, Havock, Quick Silver, Boom Boom, Destiny, Wolverine, Prof X,

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

It had been a week since John went all arsonists on Dr Gregory and the lab. John was back in the medical ward and Charlie never left his side.

Destiny came down everyday for an hour or two, but then she had to leave to take care of the school. The x-men left England after they had seen what John had done. When they got back to the x-mansion they told Xavier that they had come in contact with the Olympians and that was it.

Today Charlie sat and John's bedside pleading with him to wake up, she did it everyday but nothing ever happened.

"Come on John, you're strong. Please wake up." Charlie pleaded with his unconscious form as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Little did Charlie know John heard her every word, everyday. See Dr Gregory was wrong about one small tiny detail. Gregory was right that John shouldn't have the power that he did, but Gregory was wrong about him not having the x-gene. John did have it, just not in the amount that other mutants did. The x-gene he had gave him a small number of gifts. One came from his father, one from his mother. John could see things, not like Irene, but he saw everything around him when he was unconscious or asleep. John could also heal; no where near like Logan, but John could only heal small wounds, like a paper cut, but only when he was asleep or unconscious.

"John, please, wake up. I need you, we all need you, but I need you." Charlie continued to plead with her Pyro.

* * *

Emma sat in her room at the x-mansion thinking about what she had seen while back in England. That boy, John, he was strong. He was stronger than anyone she had ever seen before. 

Before they left Emma toke a little peak into John's mind and saw something that just wasn't right. John wasn't a real mutant. She remembered have once, a long time ago, having heard of one other mutant like that. Standing she walked out of her room to go to cerebro.

* * *

Warren sat with Danielle, Marie (Rogue, ever since coming to LYD, had opened up and now let everyone call her by her real first name), Remy, Tabitha, Pietro, Wanda, and Alex. 

Warren had loved the place. He had to admit, it was very nice to live at. That was not the only thing that he really like about the place, he also liked that everyone made you feel like you were perfect. It kind of like that at the x-mansion, but not to they way it was here. Warren had also become really close to Danielle, they were now dating.

"So, how do you think John is?" Marie asked.

"No different," Remy stated, "I was down there earlier. Charlie really needs to get out of there. She has changed so much since she came back from that x-mansion."

"John has too. Or since Charlie was taken by the x-men." Danielle said, she was a shy girl but around her friends she was the exact opposite.

"I just hope John wakes up soon, for both their sakes." Alex said, "I'm hungry. Anyone with me for some food?"

* * *

Irene sat behind her desk, something was not right. She had just got a call from Emma, the blond woman who was with the x-men. Emma had told her something disturbing about her son, but something Irene knew in the pit of her stomach was true. Her son was not a true mutant. 

As Irene got up to get a drink a vision hit her.

_There was darkness, complete darkness, and then there was a tomb. Inside the tomb Irene saw something that scared her to her core. She saw an aged man, lying there as if her were dead, but she saw his chest rise and fall. He had gray skin and dress in clothes from ancient Egypt. In the room all over the walls there was hieroglyphics. Irene looked to read the ancient writing but she was suddenly in a new place. This time she was in something that looked like a control room. The man, or robot, from the tomb was there. He was hunched over a keyboard like thing. She saw what he was doing; he was going to destroy the human race._

Suddenly Irene was pulled out of the vision. She had to stop this.

* * *

He could see her, but at the same time he couldn't. She was solid and there but she wasn't. John could feel his body slowly healing itself; he felt it for the entire week. He had also seen her, everyday and every night, he saw her sitting in a chair next to him. Sometimes she held his hand, sometimes she used his body has a pillow. Right now she just sat there, staring at what he wasn't sure. He tried to move his arm but it was still lead. 

It was then that he felt something different. Something was trying to talk to him.

"_You try to be normal." _It said.

"_You always knew that you were different."_

"_Why do you hide from who you are?"_

"_Do you think she will still love you when she finds out?"_

"_Let me help you."_

That was it John's eyes sprung open and he shot up into a sitting position sweat making his hair stay in place, and he was breathing hard.

"John?" The girl beside his bed whispered, "John!" She cried out happily then hugged him very tightly.

"Charlie, air." John managed to get out. She quickly let go and he coughed.

"Let me go and get Irene." Charlie said jumping up and running out of the room.

There it was again.

"_She won't take it."_

"_You are alone."_

"_You will always be alone."_

"_If you come with me I will help you."_

"_Come to me."_

"_Come to me John Allerdyce."_

Charlie ran back in that very second, "Irene will be right down."

"Good. What day is it?" John asked his throat sore.

"Here, drink." Charlie said handing him a glass of water. John toke a drink.

"What day is it?" John asked again.

"Thursday, you have been out for a week." Irene answered as she came in the room.

"Mom, what happened?" John asked he had an odd feeling that what he thought happened was true.

"You killed Dr Gregory then burned the lab down, again." Irene responded.

"I was afraid so." John said, "But it did feel good."

"At the time I bet it did." Irene said as she walked over to him to feel his temperature, "You're burning up."

"Really, I had no idea." John said sarcastically.

"I have to go, sorry. Charlie will be here with you." Irene said as she left the room, "By the way, I'm glad you are up. Get better soon."

* * *

Another day went by and Irene had spent most of the day in invenio looking for that mutant. She only found one. She got all the information she could find on that one mutant. What she found was no where near good. 

Irene sat at her desk with one thought in mind. She got up and walked to the garage

* * *

One hour later found Irene standing in front of the big double doors that led into the X-mansion. She raised her hand and knocked once then twice then a third time. 

When the door finally opened she found Logan standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked her gruffly.

"I need to speak with Xavier, it is very important." Irene said simply.

"Come on then." Logan said and led her to Xavier's office.

"Come in." Xavier said when Logan knocked.

Irene stepped in; Logan closed the door behind her.

"Hello, I am Destiny." Irene said as she toke a set.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Xavier." Xavier said.

"I come only under grave circumstances." Irene said.

"Alright, what would they be?" Xavier said.

"An old mutant, the first one. His name was En-Saba-Nur, he was never a full mutant meaning he didn't have the full x-gene, he only had half." Irene said pausing to see how Xavier was taking this.

"Alright, I think I might have once heard of him, but not about the half x-gene." Xavier said.

"There has only been one other mutant ever recorded to have an incomplete x-gene." Irene said.

"And who was this?"

"My son, he only has 1/100th of the x-gene. It is barely there." Irene said.

"He seems so strong with his powers." Xavier stated.

"He isn't. Your x-men probably never told you what they saw happen in England." Irene said.

"They only told me that they ran into your mutants."

"I called them to my school. They saw John kill a man then proceed to burn down the lab that he had been experimented in. The flames were so hot that they would killed Emma is a second, even with her diamond skin. Only Jean and Charlie would be able to take it. Charlie had once already."

"How though?"

"Jean has the phoenix force protecting her. Charlie, she is a human equivalent to the sun." Irene explained, "How John got the fire that hot? It was his will. If he has that much power, imagine how much he would have if he had the full x-gene."

"You're right, but why are you telling me this?" Xavier asked.

"Apocalypse is going to rise again. He will come back, I saw it. He will destroy the entire human race so he can have mutant superiority. He will go after my son." Irene said, "He already has begun trying to get John to help him. If he manages to get John, John will die."


End file.
